William S. Burroughs
William Seward Burroughs II (also known by his pen name William Lee; February 5, 1914 – August 2, 1997) was an American novelist, short story writer, satirist, essayist, painter, and spoken word performer. A primary figure of the Beat Generation and a major postmodernist author who wrote in the paranoid fiction genre, he is considered to be "one of the most politically trenchant, culturally influential, and innovative artists of the 20th century". His influence is considered to have affected a range of popular culture as well as literature. Burroughs wrote eighteen novels and novellas, six collections of short stories and four collections of essays. Five books have been published of his interviews and correspondences. He also collaborated on projects and recordings with numerous performers and musicians, and made many appearances in films. Links To Peel William Burroughs lived in London in the late 1960s, and was featured quite regularly in International Times, the underground publication that Peel contributed to and mentioned on his shows of the time. Burroughs was also frequently mentioned in other British underground publications like Oz and Friends, and appeared on the cover of the Beatles' Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, an album revered by Peel in 1967. The writer became a major cult figure, influencing the likes of Lou Reed and Patti Smith, never a Peel favourite but herself influential on the development of punk. The use of the term "heavy metal" to describe a genre of rock music derives from Burroughs' novels; The Soft Machine ''featured a character described as a "Heavy Metal Kid" and ''Nova Express included'' some "Heavy Metal People". In magazines such as Rolling Stone and Crawdaddy, American rock critics familiar with his work began to apply the term to the louder bands of the late '60s, such as Steppenwolf. In the late 60's and early 70's, one of Peel's favourite bands of the era, Soft Machine, were played regularly on his shows, the band having named themselves after Burroughs' 1961 novel of the same name. Steely Dan also took their name from a dildo in Burroughs' novel ''Naked Lunch. The British band Heavy Metal Kids did a single Peel session in 1974. Peel's producer John Walters interviewed the author on his Walters' Weekly show in November 1982 on BBC Radio One and during the 90's, Peel played some of Burroughs' spoken word projects on his shows, especially Burroughs' collaboration with Nirvana's singer Kurt Cobain on the The "Priest" They Called Him single. Shows Played ;1991 * 03 August 1991: The Hipster Be-bop Junkie (7" - Millions Of Images) Singles Only * 18 August 1991: The Hipster Be-Bop Junkie (7" - Millions Of Images) Singles Only * 26 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): The Hipster Be-bop Junkie (7" - Millions Of Images) Singles Only ;1993 * 02 July 1993: ‘The “Priest” They Called Him (10 inch)’ (Tim/Kerr Records) * 08 July 1993 (Radio Mafia): ‘The “Priest” They Called Him (10 inch)’ (Tim/Kerr Records) * 10 July 1993: ‘The “Priest” They Called Him (10 inch)’ (Tim/Kerr Records) * 10 July 1993 (BFBS): ‘The “Priest” They Called Him (10 inch)’ (Tim/Kerr Records) External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Biography Category:Artists